


【SW】【新藤孝美】跟我去利巴烏過冬好不好

by toratomo



Series: 【SW】【新藤孝美】初期短篇 [4]
Category: Brave Witches, Strike Witches
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toratomo/pseuds/toratomo
Summary: （2017.02.13發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）508時期的故事。千字短打。獨立的，跟前面同一系列其他短篇都沒有關聯。因為也是新藤孝美的初期文章，才歸在同一系列。





	【SW】【新藤孝美】跟我去利巴烏過冬好不好

　　新藤經過艦橋邊的甲板時隱約看見了一顆棕色的腦袋，她仰著頭退了幾步，再次確認，的確是那個人站在上頭，不知道正與誰說話。  
　　「…孝美。」她說。風越來越大了，氣溫也比昨日低了一大截，明天搞不好就會降雪，要是真那樣的話，對她們來說會很麻煩。  
　　「妳不喊大聲一點，她怎麼聽得見？」薩奇隊長在她後面笑著說。  
　　新藤搖搖頭，送對方離艦後，自己走回船艙內。她從伙房兵那裡拿了熱湯和乾麵包，而後返回寢室。她先是開了燈，又從鐵櫃裡拖出來、打開暖爐，在浴室裡裝了一茶壺開始燒熱水，才坐下來邊吃晚餐邊看公文。  
　　她剛吃完，寢室的門被敲了敲，一打開雁淵上尉就一陣風似的竄進來，直取暖爐所在之處。  
　　「好冷好冷…」  
　　「妳去了甲板上？」她看看對方凍紅的鼻頭。  
　　「去陪昌子飛一下。」雁淵一下子把暖爐的溫度轉到最大。  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「沒敵人她就亂來，所以我叫她寫悔過書交給妳。」  
　　「…為什麼是我？」  
　　「因為我不想看悔過書。」  
　　「不要增加我的工作好不好？」  
　　「妳找我？」  
　　「……妳要用我的浴室嗎？今天說會有熱水。」  
　　「要。」

　　雁淵洗好澡後，把暖爐整個拖到她的床邊，又抖開她的被子將自己包成一團。  
　　「…就那麼冷嗎？」書桌前的她扭過頭問。  
　　「真想飛到南方去過冬。」上尉頭上的羽毛動了動。  
　　「…像是利巴烏？」  
　　雁淵翻過身去背對自己，過了好一會才又喃喃道利巴烏的話又太熱了，翻著公文的新藤皺皺眉頭。  
　　「……不要皺眉頭。」  
　　她在椅子上轉過身去，雁淵還是那個背對自己蜷在床上的姿勢，她摸摸額頭轉回來繼續逼自己看字，時間一分一秒過去，新藤起身倒水來喝的時候看見對方在她床上睡著了。她走過去看了看，她挺喜歡那個人睡著的樣子，臉看起來比較年幼也比較單純。她將暖爐調小了一些，不然總覺得上尉的羽毛會被烤焦……她才不會告訴她自己的尾巴就被暖爐給燒焦過。  
　　待新藤的工作快要全部完成，房門突然又被敲響，她站起來把床簾拉上，之後才去開門。是松田和小村兩個人站在外面，她看看松田手上捏著的悔過書，問小村為什麼在這裡，部下回答：  
　　「陪昌子過來的。」  
　　「是嗎，」她說，點點頭「不過很晚了，妳早點回企業號比較好。」  
　　「了解。」  
　　她從松田手上接過悔過書，看了看覺得大致上沒有問題，就收下來，告訴她們可以離開了，松田卻突然開口問她有沒有看到雁淵上尉。  
　　「她不在房間裡。」那名少尉解釋道。  
　　「…她不是讓妳交給我就好了？」  
　　「只是想跟她說一聲。」松田抓抓頭髮「新藤さん妳知道，我一直給她添很多麻煩。」  
　　──沒關係，妳們都還只是年輕的魔女而已。  
　　……而且那些最後都會變成我的麻煩。  
　　「我不清楚。」新藤搖頭「可能艦長找她。」  
　　「好吧，那我們就先告辭了。」  
　　她才正準備回答並關上門，雁淵的一隻手就從床簾裡揮出來，撞了暖爐一下又垂下去。

　　啊。新藤抽了下嘴角。糟了個糕。她想。

　　兩個部下愣愣的站著，這時候告退也不是，不經邀請的進入上司寢室也不是。新藤努力板起面癱的解釋：  
　　「…她…她非常喜歡那個暖爐。」  
　　「…哦…哦哦！」  
　　「…我官比較大嘛，所以有配暖爐。」  
　　「哦哦…原、原來如此！」  
　　兩個部下點頭如搗蒜，雖然氣氛有點尷尬，不過新藤想這應該是讓她蒙混過去了。然而正當她一口氣鬆到一半，小村對著松田開口了：  
　　「太好了啊，昌子！妳可以送她一個煤油暖爐啊，妳不是苦惱很久了嗎？」  
　　「欸？！喔喔…是、是啊！」松田結結巴巴的，臉都紅透了。  
　　新藤一下子覺得胃痛起來。

　　終於關上房門，新藤闔上差一步就要讀完的公文夾，在狹小的房間裡轉了三圈，然後關燈、脫下制服外套鑽進床簾。  
　　她順了順上尉的頭髮，調整姿勢躺下去抱著對方。  
　　「孝美…跟我去利巴烏過冬好不好……？」

　　雁淵只是一臉幸福的靠著身體溫暖的少校睡覺。

 

─────────  
推薦有空可以去wiki看看松田和小村和508的資料。  
昌子參戰大概也蠻好玩的（被新藤掃射


End file.
